1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparation of nickel-carbonitride spheres with controlled structure, and nickel-carbonitride spheres prepared by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A porous material having enlarged surface area per unit weight and a large inner space is currently the subject of many studies and being investigated for various applications including, for example, supporting of metal catalysts, surface adsorption of gas molecules and storage of chemical substances. Such porous material is generally classified into three kinds of materials depending on size of pores as follows: microporous materials with a diameter of less than 2 nm; mesoporous materials with a diameter of from 2 to 50 nm; and macroporous materials with a diameter of at least 50 nm.
Moreover, there is a research report disclosing that carbon nitride contains nitrogen easily adsorbing nano-scale metal particles therein and stores lithium considerably better than pure carbon.
A porous material comprising carbon nitride may be used in a variety of applications such as storage of chemical substances, supporters including metal catalysts, etc., and therefore, there is a strong requirement to develop a simple process for preparation of carbon nitride based porous materials.